The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Redhot Popsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. ‘Redhot Popsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce a series of compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 26-1, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia 20-1, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Bressingham Comet’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is more free flowering with red flowers rather than yellow to red orange flowers.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Nancy's Red’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is shorter and much more free flowering.